


in the evening

by m0rsm0rdre



Series: someone to hold [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Genin Era, Iruka POV, M/M, Pederasty, Riding, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0rsm0rdre/pseuds/m0rsm0rdre
Summary: Iruka isn't going to let other men have their way with Naruto





	in the evening

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the same verse as this fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301998
> 
> tho I don't like this quite as much as I like the ItaSasu, I felt Naruto should have a fic too

"Hey, did you hear that Nine-Tails kid is becoming a genin?"

Iruka pricked up his ears at the words of one of the group of his fellow ninja sitting on the other side of the bar. 

"No way, I thought he was an idiot?"

"I don't know, but he passed...you know what that means. We get to play with him."

Iruka's blood ran cold.

"Are you sure no one's claiming him?"

"Of course, who in their right mind would want _that_ kid."

"I was thinking we could go over to his place tomorrow night, surprise him..."

Iruka's shoulders stiffened. 

"We should probably bring ropes to tie him up..."

"Or we could just hold him down."

Iruka's hand clenched around his glass of ale as he listened to them discuss their sick plans. 

"Hey, Iruka," someone called across the room. Iruka turned around. The group of ninjas was looking at him. "We're going to pay the Nine-Tails kid a little visit tomorrow night, wanna come?"

"No."

"We're going to hold him down and take turns fucking him," he yelled shamelessly across the room, making other bar patrons tense up or choke on their drinks.

Iruka wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. "No," he repeated, standing up and leaving his unfinished drink as he stomped towards the door. He tried not to look at the group, but one of them reached forward and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, don't you want to teach him a lesson? The Nine-Tails killed your parents."

As if Iruka needed to be reminded.

He gritted his teeth. "Naruto is not the Nine-Tails," Iruka said, yanking his arm away.

"Aw, you're no fun."

Iruka turned his back on them and headed out the door. As he walked down the street, his worry churned in his stomach.

It hadn't occurred to Iruka, until now, that Naruto might end up as one of those kids whom none of the jonin wanted to pair up with, leaving him up for grabs. Naruto was particularly vulnerable because he was an orphan. There were no parents to fret over bloodstained underwear or painful internal tears. No one would notice if the boy's living quarters were broken into, or hear his screams as they ravaged him.

Maybe Iruka could invite Naruto to his own apartment tomorrow night. But Iruka couldn't watch him every night, nor could he stop others from having their way with him during the day.

He distinctly remembered the first time he and Naruto had ramen together.

The rain was just starting to fall as they walked out of the shop, and when Naruto yanked him towards an alley, Iruka had thought he was trying to take shelter from the rain. To his shock, the boy dropped to his knees and reached for Iruka's zipper.

"What are you doing?" Iruka had yelped.

"Paying you back," he said casually, "for the ramen."

For a fraction of a second, looking at that small pink mouth, Iruka was tempted to let him do it; it had been so long since he'd gotten any. But then he shook his head. "You don't have to do that."

"...what?" Naruto blinked up at him, his blue-eyed stare confused, rain drizzling down his face.

Iruka's heart broke. This kid genuinely wasn't used to an adult doing anything nice for him without asking a favor in return. In that moment, Iruka decided that whether or not Naruto was his student, he was going to be there for this boy who had no one. "You don't owe me anything, Naruto."

"Okay..." Naruto still looked confused but he got to his feet and Iruka walked him home in the rain, letting him yammer about whatever he wanted to yammer about.

From that day forward, he made sure to watch over him and encourage him. But now Naruto was graduating and everything would change. He could no longer be responsible for him.

As a mere chunin, he couldn't claim Naruto as his own. But at the same time, Iruka couldn't just stand by, knowing what his fellow ninja wanted to do with Naruto. Iruka was sitting on a bench, biting his lip and pondering what he could possibly do, when Kakashi walked by.

Iruka looked up. "Kakashi?" Then he remembered. "Oh? You're Naruto's team leader--" Chasing him down, Iruka explained the situation to him.

"--sorry, I can't," Kakashi said immediately. "Sasuke just got my name today," he said, referring to the two-year-lasting tattoo genins sometimes got on their hip, to tell the world they were taken.

"...oh."

Although Kakashi had three students, but only one could he take into his bed. (The rest of the genin boys could be assigned to whichever man wanted them.) Girls were off-limits, leaving only the two boys. Iruka supposes he couldn't blame Kakashi for choosing Sasuke over Naruto. After all, it would probably be uncomfortable to be intimate with someone who looked just like his own personal mentor. Plus, as the owner of a sharingan, Kakashi probably felt some responsibility towards the Uchiha boy.

"You should do it."

Iruka blinked. "Me...? But I'm only a chunin...there is no way they'd let me--"

"Ask the Third Hokage," Kakashi said, taking out his novel and turning away from Iruka. "I'm sure he'll make an exception for you."

+++

The Third Hokage took a long drag on his pipe.

"To be honest with you, Iruka, there aren't enough genin to go around. The men have urges..."

Iruka's eyebrows shot up. Was Hiruzen really suggesting that Naruto should be a communal boy toy?

It was Hiruzen himself who'd saved Iruka from a similar fate, nudging his younger son to take Iruka into his bed. It was a decent, cordial relationship, though the man stopped sleeping with him when he married Konohamaru's mother. (Both husband and wife had died in service to the village, their names engraved on the Memorial Stone along with all the other fallen shinobi including Iruka's parents.)

Why didn't the Third want the same for Naruto?

"But, sir, Naruto is a special case," Iruka insisted. "The other men...they won't just use him, they'll abuse him, take out their anger on him because they blame him as the Nine-Tailed Fox! But he doesn't deserve to be punished, he never did anything wr--"

"Calm down, Iruka. I understand your concern."

Iruka was breathing hard. "Please let me...it has to be me..."

"Hmm. You know, it's unusual for Academy teachers, jonin or not."

"I know."

"And you won't see him every day."

"I know."

"Do you really want him, or are you trying to deprive other men of their enjoyment?" The old man's eyes bored into him.

Iruka tried to keep a straight face. "I...umm...I am fond of him," Iruka said. That much was true. "He's closer to me than any other man."

Hiruzen looked at him for a long time, taking a drag on his pipe. "Well, if you insist," he conceded. "You can have your name on him by tomorrow, and I'll record it in the log..."

Iruka gave a sigh of relief. "Yes! Thank you so m--"

"--on one condition."

"...what?"

"Prove your relationship."

"...prove...?"

"Do you own a video camera, Iruka?"

"No." He couldn't afford such unnecessary luxuries on a teacher's salary. "But why...?"

The Hokage rummaged around in one of his desk drawers, then pulled out a small, chunky camera.

"Simple," the Hokage said, with a sly look that should not be on the face of a respectable old man. "You must have intercourse with him."

+++

"I don't even _like_ anal," said Iruka aloud to himself as he set up the video camera in front of the sofa.

On his ancient, threadbare couch, a blond boy in an orange jacket was bending over, his pants pooling around his ankles, his ass exposed. The boy remained uncharacteristically silent as Iruka entered him and he said nothing even when Iruka began rapidly thrusting, pounding his hole open with no mercy. He was eager to get this over with.

 _POOF_! The boy disappeared.

Iruka sighed. He'd thrusted too hard; now he had to start over with a new shadow clone. He deleted the old footage and set the camera up again, ready for his next act.

"Naruto" got into position. Iruka thrust his hips towards "Naruto's" ass. From the camera's angle, it truly looked like he was mounting his favorite student. The only unconvincing part of the ruse was Naruto's silence.

This really was the most bizarre thing he'd ever done.

The door opened. "Iruka-senp---"

_Shit oh shit oh shit._

"Naruto?" Iruka scrambled to release the shadow clone jutsu and to cover himself with a pillow, but it was too late; Naruto had already seen. "I...uh...I forgot I invited you tonight..."

Naruto's mouth hung open, his eyes wide.

"Look--it's not what you think," said Iruka.

"So you wanted to do that to me?"

"No, no, no, you weren't supposed to see that--"

"You mean...you _secretly_ want to fuck me."

Such dirty words should not be coming out of the kid's mouth. "Of course not," Iruka said, searching for his underwear, trying to maintain some semblance of dignity.

Naruto's expression of shock was now a grin. "Why didn't you just tell me?" He pulled down his own pants without a second thought.

Iruka buried his face in his hands, taking deep breaths. Naruto stared at him in confusion. "Naruto," he said, his face still buried in his hands, "put your pants back on. Please."

"But don't you--"

"No! I've never wanted to have sex with you. It was...for a video."

His eyes widened. "Porn?"

He sighed, and decided it would be easier to tell Naruto the truth, or part of it. "Sit down." Naruto plopped down down on the same couch where his teacher had just been fucking his doppelganger.

Iruka gulped as he took a seat next to him, not quite looking at Naruto. "Do you know how every genin has a special older man to spend time with?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I've decided to be yours."

His eyes lit up. "Awesome!"

"The Hokage asked me to make a video of the two of us, to prove we had a relationship. So I'm faking it with shadow clones."

"Don't fake it. I'll have sex with you," Naruto said. "And it'll be good! Believe it!"

"I can't." He looked at the excited boy, astonished at his enthusiasm.

"Why not?" His shoulders drooped.

 _How long has it been since you got laid?_ Whispered a voice in his head.

Iruka looked into the boy's glistening, bright-blue eyes and the "No" died on his tongue.

"Uh--well...I don't have condoms," he said lamely.

"Huh? We're both guys!"

Iruka shook his head. "Condoms are not just to prevent pregnancy but also to practice safe sex. You never know when your partner might have an STD--" Iruka was certainly clean, not having touched anyone in recent memory, but he needed to set a good example.

"A what?"

"Weren’t you paying attention during the sex ed lesson?" Iruka asked sternly.

"Uhhh."

Iruka sighed. He was going to have to fix this.

 _And what better than a hands-on demonstration?_ whispered the voice.

Yes, that's it. Fucking the boy would be a teaching experience, for Naruto's sake.

Iruka stood up. "Come on, we're going to the store."

+++

Iruka was acutely aware of the cashier judging them. An older ninja man, hanging out with a boy, and buying condoms/lube/various supplies? Yeah, the middle-aged woman behind the counter definitely knew what's up.

Iruka suspected that some of the customers did, too. He walked towards the exit, cheeks flushed with embarassment, while Naruto kept talking, oblivious to the occasional stare. And then he realized: why should he be embarrassed? He was not ashamed of his bond with the boy and just because it was now a different type of relationship didn't change anything.

Iruka held his head high the rest of the way home.

Back at his apartment, Iruka guided Naruto through the preparation process. He was slightly nervous, but he concealed it under his layer of professionalism, the same way he did at work. "And now we'll move to the next step," Iruka said, "...cleaning yourself out..."

"Ugh, this is taking so long!"

"That's how it is." One reason why he hated anal. It was too time-consuming, and Iruka had constant duties and lesson plans to make.

But today was an exception.

He taught Naruto mechanically, reciting directly from his sex ed lessons. "...this is how you put on a condom," Iruka said, staring down at a fully-bare Naruto who was lying on the bed in front of him, hardly able to believe this is happening. He was hard and ready to go, the latex sheath over his dick, but it didn't feel erotic at all. "At this point, you take your lube out. Now, make sure you pick the right lube for--"

"You already told me this when we were at the store."

Iruka blinked. When you're a teacher, you get used to saying the same thing over and over again, to hammer in the point to your students. But now he was supposed to hammer something else into his student.

Iruka gave a sigh. "Open your legs, Naruto."

His student obeyed.

Iruka took out his lube and put some on his fingers. "You don't have to do this, you know," he said, gulping.

"I wanna."

"If at any point you want me to stop, you tell me, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Iruka's lips felt dry. He avoided Naruto's gaze as he slipped a finger into his student's hole. "H-How does that feel?"

Naruto squirmed. "Weird."

"Do you want me to st--"

Naruto exhaled loudly. "No."

"Okay." He slipped another trembling finger into him, moving around, lubing him up. "It's important to make sure you use a lot of lube..." Iruka said, adopting his Teacher Voice again. Between Naruto's intense, perfectly-trusting gaze and the camera capturing his every movement, he'd never been so self-conscious in his life.

Iruka aligned his member with Naruto's hole. He went carefully, pushing into his student with just the tip. He made slow mini-thrusts, pleasuring himself with that small ring of muscle, tight around the head of his throbbing dick. Iruka could get off like this, he knew. He felt torn between the urge to sink further into Naruto to feel that warm tightness around his shaft, and the fear it was going to be too much for the boy.

"Hey, Naruto," he said, pulling out and sitting down on the bed. "Come here. I want you to ride me."

Naruto sat up. "What."

"Like this." Iruka pulled his student towards him, into his lap, nudging his legs open.

Naruto understood. He placed his legs on either side of him, hovering above his waiting member.

"Take it inside you, just the tip at first," he instructed. "Go as slow as you ne--holy shit, Naruto, I said _just the tip_!"

Naruto grinned, having lowered himself halfway down Iruka's dick.

"Fuck," he whispered, throwing his no-swearing-in-front-of-students rule out the window as the boy slid further, taking Iruka into his slick hole.

Naruto lowered himself as far as he could and Iruka hardly had time to appreciate the feeling of his student's ass engulfing his aching clock when Naruto suddenly lifted himself upwards and down again so fast that Iruka gasped.

Naruto did it again, and a moan escaped Iruka's lips. He grinned. "You want more, Iruka-senpai?"

"Y-Yes...please.."

There was a pressure building in Iruka's loins, he needed more friction, _now_.

"Naruto...yes, that feels good, you're doing so--"

His words were cut off by another moan as his student began to bounce up and down on his dick, an impossible amount of energy contained in his small hips. Iruka's hands skimmed over Naruto's warm thighs and grabbing his ass, unable to resist giving those plump little cheeks a squeeze.

His hips buck upwards inadvertently, meeting Naruto as the boy bore down on him.

"Yes, that's it..." groaned Iruka, biting his lip.

He came, spurting neatly inside the condom taking care to not sully his precious student. Though, Iruka thought, looking at Naruto's stupid, cheeky grin, the boy was hardly innocent.

He turned off the camera, feeling a huge sense of relief that he was no longer being watched.

"Naruto..." He said breathlessly, placing his hands on the boy's waist. "...that was amazing."

Naruto looked so goddamn pleased with himself. He threw himself onto Iruka, surprising him with a sudden hug.

Iruka planted a kiss in Naruto's spiky blond hair as he held him tight, feeling his heartbeat through his skin as he pressed against his teacher's chest.

Suddenly he felt Naruto's boner pressing against him as well. Iruka pushed the boy out of his lap, shoving him onto the bed. Confusion and hurt flickers accross Naruto's face before Iruka took him into his hand. Iruka leaned forward, lowering his head and giving his student's cock a lick. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Has anyone ever done this to you?"

"No. But I've been giving blowjobs, my whole life."

"Well, it's your turn now." Iruka started to swirl his tongue around. Naruto squirmed as he pleasured him, taking his whole dick--which wasn't honestly very much--into his mouth. He sucked and licked, delighted at the happy noises his student was making.

It wasn't long before the boy came.

And then he was hugging him again. Naruto collapsed against his teacher, closing his eyes blissfully. Outside the window, the sunset was giving way to evening, orange turning to deep blue. Iruka felt as if he could remain there forever, with his student in his arms, and both of them would be perfectly content. 

Suddenly, almost comically, Naruto's stomach gave a rumble.

"Naruto..?"

"I'm hungry. I didn't have lunch!"

"Okay," Iruka said fondly. "Let's clean up and then we can go get ramen together, before the shop closes."

"Yes!" Naruto bolted upright. "This time I'll get the pork cutlet...maybe some boiled egg..."

Iruka listened to the boy go on and on as he cleans up, and he thinks that maybe this could work out.


End file.
